The mechanisms of cell adhesion will be investigated by: 1. purifying teratoma cell adhesion factor on affinity chromatography; 2. determining if teratoma adhesion factor is fibronectin; 3. isolation of teratoma cell adhesion factor cell surface receptor sites by hypotonic shock and affinity chromatography; and 4. sugar inhibition studies on synchronized and cultured mouse teratoma cells. Rotation mediated aggregation in the presence of defined concentrations of specific sugars. These studies are ongoing consequences of our work that has lead to about 35 publications in major journals in the last several years.